1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a computer-readable program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various image processing techniques have been suggested. For example, there are the following techniques: a technique which extracts an object from each of images of a plurality of cameras, defines a size in a three-dimensional space on a ground surface, and compares the heights of the objects to determine that the objects are the same (JP2000-020728A); a technique which recognizes an object by giving at least two kinds of information, such as sectional area and height, sectional area and volume, or volume and height, among size information of an object to an object recognition neural network along with normalized shape information (JP1995-318331A (JP-H07-31833 A)); and a technique which selects four points from among correspondence points of stereo camera images, determines three-dimensional plane information included in these points, determines a tilt angle from the three-dimensional information, and corrects the images so as to be directed toward the front (JP2010-198554A).